To Follow or not to Follow
by maia.maiestas
Summary: For one and a half week he has been seeing her everywhere that he went. As she enters his favourite café Draco decides to confront her. But Hermione isn't one to be confronted. She ends up surpsising him beyond anything he has experienced. WARNING: smut


**To Follow or not to Follow**

He had been seeing her every day for the last one and a half week. Of course he hadn't spoken to her. Merlin, he wasn't daft or anything. But every time he turned a corner to see her, or sit down in a restaurant where she was eating as well or even when he had visited National Gallery and was looking at Van Gogh's _'Sunflowers'_ only to find her standing next to him, he had felt a churn in his stomach. As if his body was telling him something he'd rather ignore. That he actually _wanted _to talk to her.

Oh, and there she was again! Good grievance, how could she be here as well! He was currently sitting in his favourite café and was enjoying a good cup of tea as she stepped in through the doors, dragging a cold gush of air with her. The wind swept over Draco and he was surprised to find himself surrounded by an utterly distinct smell of pineapple and vanilla. A smell that he instantly knew belonged to her, he's constant nemesis.

Growling low in his throat he watched her as she glanced around for a free table. And then he growled again as she noticed that there was none.

She was just about to leave when he raised his voice and called out, "Granger!"

She spun at the mention of her last name. Her eyes fell on him and studied him curiously. Then her lips parted in what was probably supposed to be a smile, but looked more like a snarl of sorts. Glancing around the café one more time, she made her way to him. Stopping at his table, he motioned for her to sit down. She looked less than comfortable as she took off her long, grey winter coat, hung it on the back of her chair and sat down. She folded her hands, put her elbows on the table and watched him intently. He cleared his throat.

"So, you following me or what?" he blurted out without a thought. She cocked her head at his strange question and her brows furrowed.

"Why would I?" she said sweetly with a deadly edge. Somehow the sound was sweeter than anything he had heard lately.

"No matter where I've gone this past week, there you've been," he accused and leaned back in his chair, trying to appear cool and calm when he felt anything but that. She laughed an icy laugh totally deprived of warmth at his words.

"I think you've just been imagining things," she said, still sweet and innocent but more dangerous than ever before. "I didn't know you missed me that much."

I scoffed loudly at that, and she laughed again.

"I didn't miss you," he hissed. "Far from it actually. Do you know how hard it has been for me to keep seeing you?!"

She opened her mouth with a clever retort but closed it again, looking very thoughtful.

"Hard how, exactly?" she asked. Instantly he felt like she was leading him into a trap.

He thought hard before he replied, "Hard to remain quiet and not call you something foul in front of Muggles."

She smiled widely.

"Since when do you care about Muggles' feelings Malfoy?" she asked and searched his face intently.

"I don't," he hissed. "Not really anyway."

"There's something you're not telling me," she said thoughtfully. "If you find it so hard to remain civil with me, then why did you ask me to join you?"

He cursed inwardly. Why did she have to see right through him?

"I thought…" he said and paused. What in Merlin's beard had he thought would come of this? Why had he asked her over? What was wrong with his head?! "I don't know why."

"Honesty," she said and seemed very surprised. "Tell me Malfoy, have you turned the page and started over or something? First you invite me to sit with you. Then you think about Muggle feelings without even calling them filthy or disgusting. And now you're actually honest. Wow, I would give you credit for that if I actually liked you."

Her words struck something deep inside him. For some reason unbeknownst to even himself he felt hurt. Hurt and angry. Quickly he stood up, shot her an incredibly angry look before he hurried past her and out the door. Once outside he stopped for a second to close his coat and then moved to get out. Fast. But before he could get very far a hand reached out to him an grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face a pair of remorseful, chocolate eyes.

"Malfoy," she said quietly, still holding on to his upper arm. He glanced down to where she was touching him. It didn't uncomfortable. It felt soothing and pleasant, something Draco had never imagined to get from being touched by Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry."

He blinked rapidly at those words. Never in his entire life had he expected to get an apology from her. Not from anyone really but she was the last person on earth he expected it from. But then again she had always held the ability to surprise him and now she'd done it again.

"I didn't mean what I said," she said and avoided his soul-searching eyes. "Well, I sort of meant it but I didn't really say it that nicely. It's just… it's so much easier to be hostile with you than civil. It was juvenile and I'm sorry."

He could tell that the apology was heartfelt. She actually meant what she had said and that touched him to his very core. Carefully he laid his hand over hers were she was still holding him.

"Apology accepted," he said gently and squeezed her fingers before letting go. "I know what you mean."

She laughed quietly before she let him go and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't until then that Draco realised that she wasn't wearing her coat. It was still hanging on her chair in the café. She was only wearing a loosely knitted sweater and a pair of slim jeans. Racking his eyes over her he also realised that she looked absolutely mouth-watering. Since when had Hermione Granger gotten a body to die for? Perhaps she's always had it he'd just been too much of a git to realise it. Suddenly he felt guilty for making her go out into the cold in practically nothing. He quickly took off his coat and placed it on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him and his gesture.

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled even wider. "Care to come back inside and have tea with me?" She sensed his hesitation and widened her smile into a grin. "Come on, I'll get you a scone on the side. What do you say?"

Her light mood rubbed off on him and he returned her smile, nodding. She laughed happily, took his hand and led him back into the café. He shuttered delightfully at the fell of her small hand in his. He held onto her and savoured the feeling of her warm skin against his. He couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like naked, her soft female curves pressed against his male hardness. Shocked by his own thoughts he shook his head violently before joining Hermione at their table. She was still smiling widely at him and he couldn't refrain from returning it.

"I knew it!" she laughed happily. "You _do_ have a descant smile."

Instantly his let the smile vanish from his face.

"Oh no, now I lost it!" she teased and ordered their tea and a scone for him. He was about to protest but she hushed him. "I promised you one, so you'll get it."

He was baffled for a second, but quickly regained his wit and said, "Well, in school you promised all sorts of pain and I never got anything. What is your excuse?"

"Saving our world and in the end even your ass," she said sassily and smiled. He was stunned but also strangely pleased. For some reason he was actually enjoying. He felt like all this bantering and arguing was only the foreplay for something bigger. He shuddered at the thought of what that something bigger could be and again envisioned her naked beneath him, writhing in pleasure brought to her by him. "Malfoy, are you listening?!"

He shook his head once again to rid himself of the image of her naked and covered in sweat.

"I won't listen as long as you call me that," he said deviously, suddenly wanting her to acknowledge her as a man and not just the git she knew back in school.

This time it was Hermione's turn to be stunned, but she got out of it quickly and said, "Fine, but then I'm just Hermione."

He nodded and took a bite of his scone.

"This is good," he said still with food in his mouth.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned. "It's my lot in life to be surrounded by pigs… and I thought you had some class."

Quickly he swallowed. Then he got an idea.

"It really is good," he said again with a sly determination. "Want a taste?"

Instantly he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Come on," he tempted her and broke of a piece of the cake, holding it to her lips. "I'm the one risking something here; you could bite off my finger."

She laughed at that and with one last suspicious glance at him she opened her mouth to take in the treat he offered her. As he fed it to her he was surprised when she leaned forward a little and took the tip of his finger into her mouth as well. He was just about to pull back, fearing that she was really going to bit him, when her lips encircled his finger. She winked wickedly before releasing his finger. Draco was so stunned by her action that he didn't move his finger before Hermione poked at it. Clearing his throat loudly and looking anywhere but at her he dropped his hand and returned to his scone.

She laughed and he was slightly ashamed to find his face reddening.

Deciding to snap out of this uncomfortable situation as fast as possible he said, "Okay, I hadn't expected that from you." And then he joined in on his laugh.

"But the point isn't whether or not you were surprised," she said after calming down. "The point is whether you were pleasantly surprised or not."

Again she had said the only thing he didn't expect to her from her. He went slightly blank before deciding to come clean with her.

"Definitely pleasantly," he said sullenly. Apparently that was the one thing she hadn't expected from him; a delicate redness shot to her cheeks instantly and she glanced away, trying to hide her face behind her hair. "Now who's surprised?"

"I am," she confessed and started laughing again. "This is fun." Then she glanced at her watch and made big eyes. "Whoa, okay, this _was _fun. I really have to go now."

She got up, quickly pulled on her coat and started walking away without another word. Draco couldn't do anything else than stare gingerly after her, wishing that he had the courage to go after her and pull her in for a deep, sultry kiss. But he didn't dare do that.

He watched with a heavy heart as she opened the door. And then she did what he couldn't. She looked back at him at cocked her head.

"So, are you going to follow me or not?" she said, smiling widely. He blinked in surprise before he got up, put on his coat and walked to the door were she was waiting.

"Why?" he asked as they stepped out together.

"Well, you've been following me for the last week and a half so you might as well continue," she said lightly.

He started sputtering at that until he realised that she was joking. Then he started laughing and before he knew what he was doing he took her hand. He felt her going slightly rigid but as he smiled at her she relaxed and seemed comfortable with his touch. His heart was damn nearly singing, and it took the breath out of him. He hadn't planned this. He wasn't even sure he was interested in this. But as he took in her smiling, open face he knew this was all he wanted.

Pulling her to a stop he scooped his arms around her and let his lips fall upon hers. She felt rigid in his arms but he was determined to make her his. He pushed down harder on her lips forcing a reaction from her. Suddenly her arms went around his neck, her hands into his hair and she pressed her body flush against his. He moaned in response and Hermione was quick to take advantage of his vulnerability. Even though he was the one who had initiated the kiss, she was the one who dominated. He fell in love with her passion right then and there. As they pulled apart they were breathing hard and their eyes were hooded. He took her hand again and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand sweetly before they started walking again.

As the silence grew louder and louder he had to ask, "Where are we going exactly?"

She turned her head a little to give him a sly smile, but she didn't answer him.

"Hermione, please tell me." He hated to beg, but still felt the need to do it. She didn't fall for it though. Not before long she stopped in front of a white building with a flower painted yellow door. He eyed it suspiciously until she pulled out a key and opened the door. Then everything made sense. "You live here?"

"Yeah," she whispered and pulled him inside.

She told him to hang his coat as she went to the kitchen to do something, he didn't quite catch what it was. The house was small but completely Hermione. Everything was stylish, antique and filled with books. Books on the couch, books on the kitchen counter, book on the bed stand, books on the shelves in her bathroom, he even saw a book in one of her shoes. He chuckled lightly at the sight of it and pulled it out. It was Beatrix Potter's _Tale of Peter the Rabbit_. He laughed and leafed through the book, wondering why a girl as strong as her was into children's books. Just then she came back into the room and saw him with her book. She flushed as he grinned at her.

"You read this?" he asked her. She nodded. "Why?"

"It's a classic," she answered and took the book to put it on a small table. "And I like a nice little story. It's cute."

He laughed and agreed, "You're right."

Then he couldn't keep away from her anymore. Reaching out to her he pulled her against his body, groaning as her curves tenderly touched his lean muscles, and descended her mouth onto hers. She gave into him instantly and he slid his tongue into her mouth to deepen their kiss. She moaned and he felt himself harden instantly. It was obscene but true; he was attracted to Hermione Granger. And he didn't mind letting her know as he rubbed his groin against her stomach. She moaned again and grinded herself against him as well. There was nothing to be done now, Draco knew. He wanted her, he wanted her _now_, and he knew she wanted him as well.

He let his hands trail from her back to her stomach and up under her shirt until he was cupping her breasts through her bra. She groaned and pressed herself closer to him. Not wanting to wait any longer he pulled away from her and shed her of her sweater before returned to kiss her feverously. She returned his passion, sliding her hands over his back and down to cup his arse. He felt his cock jerk as she squeezed him. He seriously had to have her. He unclasped her bra and his hands made instant contact with her naked breasts. Her nipples were hard and ready in his palms and he tweaked them between two fingers. Hermione hissed in response and his cock grew again. Her hands were now working on removing his shirt, which was done surprisingly quickly and then she went to his belt and pants. She unzipped him and even before his pants landed on the floor she was holding his erection in her eager hands.

He groaned as she stroked him and he simply couldn't wait anymore. He unfastened her pants and she kicked them of as he lifted her from the floor. She wrapped her longs legs his waist as he moaned as her hot, wet centre made contact with his throbbing member.

"Do it," she whispered huskily in his ear and rubbed herself seductively against him. "Give it to me."

He had never thought of her as being talkative during sex – but then again had he ever really thought about her having sex? Well, he sure as Hell was now and he was loving it!

"Oh, you want it?" he whispered back as he walked them towards the nearest wall till her back was resting against it. She nodded and then dipped her head down to kiss him fiercely. After giving his lips a hot kiss, she took his earlobe into his mouth, making her teeth grace it gently.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. With one hard thrust he was deep inside her. She moaned deep in her throat making him shiver as the sound entered his ear and her breath swept over his lobe. It was then he decided that this wasn't the last time there were going to do this. Holding her close to him he started moving in and out of her as she moaned loudly in his ear. Soon after she started meeting his thrusts, rotating her hips slightly every time he was buried within her. He felt sweat breaking all over his body as he fought to keep his climax from coming for as long as possible. As he finally felt her convulsing around him he speeded up and worked twice as hard to make him come.

"Scream, Hermione," he urged her, as she threw her head back biting her bottom lip. "Scream my name!"

And she did just that as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body and made her shutter in his arms. Within seconds Draco joined her, pushed over the edge by her clenches. Completely spent he sank to the floor with her on top of him. They were panting and sweating but neither of them cared.

"Merlin," she suddenly breathed. "I wish you'd followed me sooner. Then we'd done this a long time ago."

He laughed and brushed her bushy hair with a lazy hand.

"Hey, you were the one following me, not the other way around."

"I don't really think that matters," she said and kissed his chest. "What matters is this: you ready again?"

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Again and again and again," he breathed. "If you'll have me for that long."

She thought about that for a total of three second before throwing a leg over his waist and straddling him. As her wet core touched him intimately again he felt himself harden all over again. She moved in circles over his forming erection, making him ready for her again.

"I might have you for longer," she breathed.

Then she leaned down and kissed him gently as she slid his erection inside her heat again. They spent the rest of the night either just lying together or making hot and heavy love. The next morning they went out for tea and a scone and repeated the day before.


End file.
